Air conditioning and refrigeration systems of all shapes and sizes are in common use throughout industry, commercial establishments, public buildings and residences. Among these AC&R systems are vapor compression refrigerant systems that can generally characterized as systems which circulate a compressor fluid containing lubricating oil and a type of refrigerant gas that is compressible into a liquid and which is then expanded for absorption of heat.
There is a need in the art for a composition that can increase the efficiency of these systems. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a composition that can be used to reduce compressor amperage draw by increasing thermal conductivity in both the refrigerant and oil mixture, thereby also increasing heat transfer in both the condenser and evaporator. Additionally increasing heat transfer away from the compressor reduces mechanical wear and additive oil breakdown, thus maximizing compressor and oil life span.